Second Chances
by BuffyManiac
Summary: This is a sequel to my first Smallville fanfic, For Staci, I hope all of you who read this, find the humor in it. Or whatever you find in it, I hope it's good!


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the dull show Smallville, however if I did id take it off the air and replace it with a Buffy season 8.

Authors Note: This is a sequel to my story "For Staci"

**Second Chances**

It was weeks after the "Staci Incident" that Clark could start to abandon any feelings for anyother girl. He started to concentrate on other things that mattered to him, like controling his powers better, and grades weren't the best thing in the world right now.

He was walking out of school one day, after staying after working on something from Psychology when he saw this girl sitting on the curb. It looked like she was waiting for a ride or something. He walked past her and she didn't even look up. He continued to walk when he realized who it was... Her name was Elizabeth, he'd recognize that auburn hair anywhere. He actualy had a crush on her at one time. It was just before school started and he had wanted to ask her out so bad, but then he met Staci, and couldn't get Staci off of his mind. Come to think of it, he'd never actualy gotten over Elizabeth.

Clark began running wheather or not he should ask her out through his mind. He decided to, even though a Senior dating a Sophomore wasn't the best thing to do for his rep, he didn't care. Love is love, at least, he thinks he loves her...

He sat down right next to her, and made sure not to make it too obvious. He looked at her and her head turned fast. He noticed that she had been staring at him and just quickly turned her head. Clark was intriguied by this.

"... hey!" He said, giving her this sexy, dark, seductive smile.

Elizabeth turned her head. "Hey... you're Clark, right?"

"Yeah, Clark... is me." Clark said sounding like a total nerd.

Elizabeth laughed. "Smooth... I'm Elizabeth. Everyone calls me Liz though."

"Oh? Yeah you've been going here for-"

"Hey Liz, sup?" A boy came down and sat next to Liz.

"Hey... nothin' much. Oh this is Clark. Clark this is one of my best friends Josh."

Clark and Josh said hi to eachother.

"Where's Staci?" Josh asked.

"Probably at home. Let's see it's 4:00pm, so probably watching Buffy. Man, I love that show. I'm so glad you told me about it. Sucks that they cancelled it though."

"Oh, you know Staci?" Clark questioned.

"Yeah, she said thanks a ton for the babysitting thing you did for her. I think that was a real sweet thing to do." Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah, it was fun I love kids." Clark said in a manly way.

Josh said, "Oh wow! So do I! They're so cute when the-"

"Josh", Said Elizabeth Interupting, "Don't you have to meet that guy you had the hots for later or something?"

"No... what guy?" Josh said not getting that Elizabeth wanted him to get lost.

Josh finaly got the hint.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, I'm Supposed to meet him by the flagpole and make-out with him, so I better go now. Nice meeting you Clark."

Josh ran like there was no tomorrow.

Clark and Elizabeth laughed.

"You'll have to not mind Josh," She started, "He just found out that all the Celin Dion fragrances have been booted from the nearest Sears and Wal-Mart."

"Yeah, Staci already explained to me what Josh's M.O. is... but anyways, so what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing really. Just sit at home and have my Mom's boyfriend talk to himself like he's some kind of a phsyco or something, Haha, you?"

"Same. I was supposed to go to a movie, but I think I have other plans..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so do you!" He said

"I do? What are you talkin' about mister?"

"You and me. We're goin' to The Talon, just you and me." Clark said taking over, in a manly sexy way.

"Id love to any ya' know... it's the wierdest thing..." Elizabeth said modestly.

"Ha, what is it?"

"I've had the biggest crush on you since I saw you playing football a year or two ago."

"Same here, I mean I just started thinking about you a lot, and never realized what a great girl you are."

"Thanks. You're a great guy too. And I'm glad we're going out."

Elizabeth and Clark lean in for a kiss, and so begins the most surprising, most romantic, and most dysfunctional relationship anyone would ever witness...

**THE END**

AN: As to anyone who is a Smallville fan, I seriously do not mean to offend any of you. And I hope that those of you do like the story.


End file.
